


Darwin's Proof Table

by danceswchopstck



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a first interpretation of an artwork described in Jeffrey Nullier's Man with Fedora by copperbadge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darwin's Proof Table

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jeffrey Nullier's "Man With Fedora"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536312) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



(Linking to the image at two different URLs, as I'm not sure if either will be permanent.)

Update: Looks like part of the Tumblr URL changed unexpectedly, from 38.media.tumblr.com to 40.media.tumblr.com.


End file.
